


Prison Bars

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Yevgeny Milkovich, Hand Jobs, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich Friendship, Prison, Prison Sex, Prison guard, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Svetlana Milkovich, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, Trevor (Shameless US) Bashing, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey is in prison. Ian is a prison guard and in an unsatisfying relationship with his boyfriend Trevor. When the hot criminal tried to seduce him, he just couldn't resist. But then a tragedy interferes with their happiness.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Prison Bars

The lights went on and Mickey woke up to the sound of a loud buzzer.  
It was everyday the same routine.  
He got up, got dressed in his prison overall and when the cell doors opened, he stepped out with the others. All in one line.  
His block walked to breakfast, shower, then out in the prison yard, work and dinner.  
Back to the cell.  
Lights out.

Every day the same.  
When Mickey had nothing to do, out in the yard or when they had "free time", which was just time but not free, he worked out. There was nothing else to do. Some played chess, but he didn't know how.

If you ask prisoners what the worst thing was about serving time in the joint, there were two answers:  
The boredom or the sex.

The sex here meant, if you were big and strong, you would probably rape a bitch to get off. If you were small and weak, you probably get ass and mouth raped day in day out. If you had a sense of humanity and didn't want to rape others, you had to be intimidating and get some of those bitches to be your personal bitch. It felt less like rape, but you wonder though, if it was rape for the one you were fucking. That depended on the person.  
They called it sex instead of rape and the prison wards acted like they didn't know, like it wouldn't happen.

When Mickey was in juvie the first time, he was small and younger than most others. Most importantly, he was gay. And even though men raped men in prison, being gay was still unacceptable. In fact, two prisoners having consensual gay sex seemed to be worse than a prisoner being gang raped by four others.

When Mickey was in juvie for the first time, he didn't know that rule yet. So, when a guy wanted to find out if he was gay or not, he thought nothing of it, thought it was just about the sex deprivation in prison. But he learned the reality in a brutal, traumatic way in the showers.

All of that was years ago and by now he knew all the rules, could play by them.  
He held his prison bitches, fucked them when he was bored and went on with his life.  
He hated it.  
He hated fucking someone, he didn't like and didn't found attractive. He hated fucking someone, not knowing how much it felt like rape to the other person, because rape wasn't his intention – he needed to keep up a certain reputation in here, otherwise he'd be the one, getting raped. He hated topping, but that was probably the least of his concerns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey stood in line with the other ones that waited to see their visitors.  
"Milkovich", his current cell mate said, "My wife's coming by, I'm getting out next week."  
"I know, you said that several times."  
"Finally getting to know my daughter. I'm excited."  
"I heard you the first thousand times."  
"Hey, who is that", he suddenly asked, and Mickey looked up. At the door to the visitor's room stood a new prison guard.

He looked good in the blue uniform, he had orange red hair, a rather long, attractive face, he was tall and muscular. Mickey would've liked to climb him like a tree and sit on that face.  
"New guard", he just stated, "And?"  
"Pretty young, isn't he? For a prison guard, I mean. How is he supposed to keep anyone here in line?"  
"You seem pretty obsessed with him, got a crush?"  
That made his cell mate finally shut up so Mickey could keep staring at the new guard.

They were finally let into the visitor's room.  
Mickey passed the handsome guard and made sure to get a good look on his face and name tag.  
Gallagher. Freckles, bright eyes, nice face structure.  
Well, that was a good picture to jerk off to. 

He sat in one of the little telephone booths, across from his wife, Svetlana. She had their son in her lap.  
She was doing her little show like always, tits out, kissing the glass, so people would believe they were actually a couple. Mickey just shook his head.

"You really have to turn it down a notch, Svet", he said into the little telephone.  
"You never know when they're watching.", she said, "He's watching."  
Mickey looked over to the guard, he was looking in their direction.  
"Turn it down though, he's kinda hot", he whispered, his wife was the only one he could be openly gay towards.  
She frowned at him, "Your taste in men was always bad" 

The child in her arms made grabby hands towards the phone.  
There were two reasons Svetlana came here every second week.  
She was giving him new jobs he could do in prison to make sure, his son had food on the table by the end of the day. And he got to see his son growing up.

"You want to talk to daddy?", she said to the toddler, who kept making grabby hands towards the phone.  
"Come one, give him the phone", Mickey smiled at the toddler.  
Svetlana gave it to him, and the kid giggled into the receiver.

"Hey big guy. It's so good to see you."  
"Daddy", the toddler babbled.  
"Yeah, buddy, how are you holding up, huh? Does your mommy take good care of you?"  
"Yes!", he giggled.  
"Yeah? She giving you enough sweets?"  
"No"  
"No? She ain't giving you enough sweets? Mothers, right? Always trying to keep us healthy", he shook his head.

Yevgeny leaned towards him, Svetlana sat him on the little board in front of the glass and Yevy put his little hand on the glass and repeated "Daddy"  
Mickey smiled at him and put his hand on the glass, as if he could touch him through it.  
"Home?", he asked.  
"Not yet, buddy, sorry."  
"When?"  
Mickey licked his lips and looked at Svet before looking at the toddler again.  
"Just a few more years. But hey, we see each other the whole time, Yevy. And when I come out, you'll get all the sweets you want, I promise."

Svetlana said something in Russian to the child and took the telephone back.  
She told him who he had to kill or hurt next and where to find him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks went on, always the same schedule.  
The good thing was, his cell mate was gone, and he had the cube just for himself.  
The new guard was around a lot. 

Mickey woke up in the infirmary with a massive headache.  
He opened his eyes and looked around.  
How the hell did he land here?  
If he remembered correctly, there had been a fight between two inmates during dinner during that one of the idiots pushed over his jello – of course Mickey wouldn't have that.

"You're up", he heard a voice and looked around. The handsome ginger prison guard was in the room, "You need a nurse?"  
"I need my fucking breakfast, when can I get out of here?", it wasn't the first time at the infirmary.  
"Nurse needs to check and say, that you can leave. I'm just here to make sure you aren't causing any trouble."

He raised an eyebrow at him. He was alone with him in a room, he was waiting for this for weeks.  
"You're pretty young for a prison guard.", he licked his lips, "The others are old... and ugly."  
Gallagher raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Some of the guys say, you couldn't do shit if there was actually a riot going on. They bet on when you give up and get the hell out of here."

He walked closer to the criminal.  
"That's how you talk to guards, huh?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Am I not being respectful enough? You're barely older than a kid"  
"You're not respecting the others either. The old ugly guards gossip like teenage girls."

Mickey chuckled.  
"They have bets as well."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"On who in here is actually gay. Lots of money is on you. I bet against it, saw your wife and kid."  
"My wife can make anyone believe anything. But those useless dickheads think they can judge me?", he scoffed and looked Gallagher up and down, "Anyways, my money would be on you."

Ian bit his bottom lip.  
"You couldn't fight me even if you tried, you're restrained to the bed and I was training to get into the army for years."  
"So, you are gay? Better don't let the others know, they could team up on a cupcake like you."  
"You ain't gonna lead the riot?"  
"Why would I? I'm in favour of that pretty face being unharmed.", he grinned smugly up to the guard. Gallagher blushed slightly and swallowed, looking away quickly.

Now Mickey had him and he knew it.  
"Makes it easier to jerk off to the though at night, alone in my cell."  
Gallagher swallowed and blushed even more, it was a bold move from Mickey, but it seemed to work on the guy.  
Mickey wasn't sure what he wanted with the guard yet. He would be glad to fuck the hot guard, be fucked by him would be even better. If he was good and the kid as naïve as he looked, he maybe, just maybe, could use him to get out of here.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door to the infirmary opened and a nurse came in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey knew when Gallagher had night shift in his block.  
He lay in his bed and listened to the footsteps that came closer, walking through the hallway, checking if the inmates were all sleeping.  
Mickey stood up and stood by the bars.

"Hey, army", he whispered when the ginger reached his cell.  
He quickly looked around if anyone else had noticed the prisoner calling him and walked over.  
"Milkovich, what are you doing, get into bed. Now!"  
"Will you join me?", he asked cheekily, "I'm lonely. Come closer."

Gallagher hesitated but came closer until he stood right in front of the bars.  
"Any of the other guys still up?"  
"No, I don't think so, why? Go to sleep, knock it off!"  
But by the end of that sentence, Mickey had already put his hands through the bars and worked Gallagher's belt open.

"What are you-"  
"Shht, don't wake 'em up, shithead.", he opened the pants of the uniform and shoved his hands quickly down the guard's boxers.  
"Fuck, Milkovich, hey, I have a boyfriend!", he whispered, as Mickey started to jerk him off, "And you have a wife and a kid!"  
"I don't have a wife, I have an arrangement with an illegal Russian prostitute. And your boyfriend doesn't have to know that a criminal jerked you off, right?"

Gallagher panted lowly, he was already hard in Mickey's hand. Mickey spat in his hand and kept jerking him off. The guard leaned against the bars, Mickey could see his face up close and could see the pleasure written on it.  
After several minutes, the ginger gripped the metal bars tightly, his panting got faster, and he came over Mickey's hand.  
"Fuck", he breathed heavily and looked at Mickey, who just grinned and tucked his cock away, buttoned and zipped his uniform pants back up and even redone his belt.

"As if it never happened. Not even nosy boyfriends notice", he whispered and licked Gallagher's cum off his fingers. Ian stared at him and swallowed hard.  
"The next time, you can get in here and I suck you off. Good night, Officer Army."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Gallagher was on duty in the laundry room, where Mickey worked. In a busy moment he got close to the Milkovich, but acted like he was just inspecting him, in case someone noticed.

"Can't get enough, can you?", Mickey mumbled.  
"Listen, Milkovich, that can't ever happen again! I got carried away, that's all. I-I've got a boyfriend at home and I'm not a cheater!"  
"You didn't cheat on anyone, you just got a handy-J from a stranger."  
"And it's not gonna happen again."

Mickey chuckled.  
"You tell that to yourself, Gallagher. But if you want to come back on my offer from the other night, you know where my cell is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mickey went on like that, flirting with looks, presenting his back side to the guard whenever he could, dropping dirty words when he got the chance. No matter, if they met during laundry work or in the prison yard, he always managed to get Gallagher's attention. 

One night, Mickey was waiting for him by the bars again.  
"Hey, Army", he grinned at him.  
"Milkovich, go to bed", he hissed.  
"Come on, I've been trying to stay up and waited for you for hours, show a little gratitude and come over."

Gallagher hesitated before walking over to him.  
"What do you want?"  
"You", he grinned smugly.  
"Listen, I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work!"  
"What am I trying to do?"

"You want to seduce me, so I help you break out."  
Mickey chuckled, "The thought did cross my mind. But why would I break out? I've got five more years, I'll come out and be a free man. My son will be seven and I can still see him growing up properly. I try to bust out, I have to leave the state, maybe even the country, or they catch me and put me away for way longer than just five years. When you're in here, Gallagher, you need to have a goal, something that keeps you going every day. I'm gonna see my son growing up, that's what I'm holding on to."

Gallagher looked at him in the dark.  
"You're a good dad, if that's true."  
"I try to be. But that's not why you're here.", he smiled and stuck his hands through the bars again, fumbling with Gallagher's belt.  
"Milkovich, I told you-"  
"Yeah, yeah, boyfriend and all that crap. You know you could just use those strong arms to push me away, if you really wanted to", he grinned cheekily, "Or you could open that door, come in, and I blow you."

Gallagher looked to the gate.  
"Can't do that, maybe you do escape in the end."  
Mickey shrugged, "Whatever, but I won't suck you off through the bars", he whispered while opening Gallagher's pants and grasping his cock again, "But I'll jerk you off as often as you want."  
"Why are you doing this?", Gallagher stepped closer, leaning against the bars, he bit his lip when he felt Mickey's hand sliding up and down his cock.  
"Maybe I'm just bored. And maybe you're the most attractive thing I've seen in a long while." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ian didn't know what was going on with him.  
He was at home in his and Trevor's apartment and he couldn't stop thinking about Milkovich.  
"He is a fucking criminal!", he told himself over and over again, "The fuck are you doing?"

Ian was working in the prison for almost five months now, having an affair with one of the inmates for almost four of them.  
He wasn't sure, if he could really call it an affair, but he couldn't stop thinking about Milkovich the whole damn day, and he couldn't help himself but looking at him whenever he could, admiring his rough beauty, and he definitely couldn't stop going to him every time he had the night shift in his block and let him jerk him off.

Until two weeks ago he wouldn't have called it affair, he didn't even know his first name for Christ's sake!  
But two weeks ago, on night shift, he had put his hands through the bars as well and jerked Milkovich off while he did the same to him.  
And three days ago, he had actually taken the step to open the gate and go into the man's cell. Milkovich didn't lose any time, sank to his knees immediately and sucked him off.

"Hey babe", Trevor called through the apartment when he came home, interrupting Ian's train of thought about the hot thug.  
"Hey", he just mumbled.  
"How was your day?", he grinned and sat next to him on the couch.  
"Good, good... like usual."

The worst thing about his affair with Milkovich was Trevor.  
He should feel really fucking guilty because he cheated on his boyfriend with a criminal. But he just... didn't.  
When he looked at him, he thought about the Milkovich and he didn't feel anything wrong with it. There was no guilt, no moral compass screaming at him, that he was an asshole for doing this.  
There just generally weren't a lot of feelings when he looked at Trevor. He has had a crush on him for a long time and he has had loved him for a year or two and then he had been angry at him for a longer time and now, there was just nothing left – something Trevor didn't notice, and Ian didn't want to admit to himself. 

Trevor talked about his day non stop, Ian only listened half-heartedly. His attention snapped back to him, when he crawled closer to him and put his hand on his thigh.  
"I missed you today at work. How about we have some fun before I make us dinner?"  
"Not in the mood", he mumbled and pushed his hand away, he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Trevor sighed, "Not in the mood? You seem to never be in the fucking mood anymore, Ian. What is going on with you?"  
"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood, leave it alone."  
"Okay, you can top this time, that change your mind?"  
Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm not in the mood, regardless the position, Trev. I'm working kinda hard, alright? You should know that."

"Oh, great that fight again! Will you ever leave it alone? Sorry, that I didn't want my boyfriend to leave the country to get killed in some desert! How could I be so selfish?!", he yelled at him.  
Ian didn't want o fight with him, he was tired of fighting.  
"Hey, do you hear me fucking complaining?"  
"Yeah, all the time!"  
"Well, live with it! That's what you wanted isn't it? Now drop it! I'll take a shower."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was on night shift again, he walked through the cells, everybody seemed to be asleep.  
He eventually reached Milkovich's cell.  
The man wasn't standing at the bars like usual but was sleeping in his bed.  
Ian sighed, he wanted to talk to him. He knew their relationship wasn't exactly sentimental or involved a lot of words, but right now, the Milkovich was the only thing he looked forward to, when he started the day.

He looked around quickly and opened Milkovich's cell, pushing the gate to the side and didn't completely shut it again. He walked over to the bed and crouched down next to him.  
He could barely see the other man in the dark, but he had memorized his face over the last month, he knew how beautiful he must look right in this moment.

He hesitantly put a hand into his hair, feeling the soft, silky texture between his fingers.  
Within a split second the prisoner had a hand wrapped around his wrist and stared at him, probably ready to break his hand.  
"Hey, god, just me, calm yourself."  
Milkovich let go of his wrist and Ian pulled his hand back quickly.  
"Gallagher? What the fuck, it's not your night."  
"Switched shifts this week with Duncan, didn't want to spend the night at home, to be honest. Sorry, that I woke you up, I shouldn't have. I'm leaving, sorry", he babbled but Mickey took his wrist again. 

"Did you come here, because you wanted to talk about your boyfriend problems or because you wanted to fuck me?"  
"Why do you think I have problems with my boyfriend?"  
"A, you didn't mention him the last few weeks anymore and b, you said you didn't want to spend the night at home, where, I'm assuming, your boyfriend is."  
Ian sighed.  
"I don't know why I would come with that to you, I mean, I don't even know your first name."  
"It's Mickey", he said quickly.  
"Oh, I'm Ian."  
"So, you woke me up in the middle of the night, what is extremely rude, by the way, Ian. You could at least do something for me before you can talk your face off about your boyfriend."

Ian grinned dirtily, "Do something for you huh? Can it involve your dick?"  
"It should.", he nodded.  
"I may have a rubber and some lube with me, totally coincidentally."  
"Of course, what a coincidence.", Mickey chuckled, "You a top?"  
"Yeah"  
"Good, it's been way too fucking long since someone fucked me the way it's worth the word."

Ian grinned widely and got up, opening the buttons on his uniform, Mickey sat up and started to open his overall.  
Ian hated bottoming, but he and his boyfriend both were tops and didn't really like being fucked in the ass so much. Their sex was good though, it just always felt like a compromise and one always lost – mostly Ian. 

Ian undressed until he was just in his boxers and pushed Mickey down on the small prison bed.  
"I believe you now about the Army training, damn, Gallagher", Milkovich whispered, running his hands over his abs. Ian smiled down at him.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
It's been years since Mickey had kissed anyone. He had kissed his wife once at the wedding and he had sometimes kissed some of the guys he's been with when he was a teenager, but it was never a regular thing to do, and he had never kissed an inmate, because that would've been much gayer than just fucking them.

He leaned up and pulled Gallagher down to him with his hand buried in his red hair.  
Their lips met in a heated kiss.  
For a second, Ian forgot everything around them, he forgot Mickey was a criminal and he forgot they were in a prison cell, he forgot he was a prison guard risking his job here, he forgot about his boyfriend. There was just Mickey and him and their kiss. 

Ian's lips were softer than Mickey would've thought, their lips moved against each other and the ginger let his tongue slip into Mickeys mouth. Mickey ran his hands through his red hair and over his back until he reached his dick with one hand, shoving it down Ian's boxers and starting to jerk his dick, he was already hard.

Ian eventually pulled away and they stared at each other in the dark for a moment, panting.  
"Fuck", Mickey whispered, and Ian grinned at him, he leaned down and got the rubber and lube from his pants. 

"Good I took a long shower today", he whispered when Ian pushed his boxers down and his legs up, getting access to Mickey's ass. The Milkovich was excited, it's been really long since someone fucked him and fucked him good. And so far, he had Ian's dick already in his hands and in his mouth, it would be so fucking good to finally have him in his hole.

Ian lubed his fingers up and pushed one in, slowly pulled it out again, circled his hole and pushed back in, started thrusting slowly, teasingly.  
"We ain't got all the time in the world Gallagher, not the right time for teasing.", he chuckled even though he really enjoyed teasing.  
"Let me, you're not the only one who didn't have a decent fuck in some time." And Mickey could tell from his voice that this was gonna be so much fun.

The hardest thing about having sex in prison was to keep quiet. If some of the other inmates woke up and saw them, Ian would get fired and Mickey probably stabbed in the showers.  
Ian prepped him quickly, getting more and more impatient himself, they kissed the whole time to muffle Mickey's moans.

"Wait, can I ride you?", Mickey panted lowly when Ian pulled his finger out and rolled the condom on.  
Ian swallowed breathlessly and nodded quickly, "Fuck, yes."  
The rare times Trevor let him top, he always pretty much just lay on the mattress, presenting his ass, waiting to be fucked by Ian. He didn't bother to move and wasn't open to new positions, it was like fucking a lifeless sexdoll. 

Ian lay down on the bed and Mickey climbed on top of him, he grabbed the lube and quickly coated Ian's dick in it.  
He tucked his feet under Ian's thighs and sank down on his cock, slowly.  
They could barely see each other what made the feeling only stronger.

Ian's big hands were on Mickey's sides, the Milkovich slid up and down on his cock, getting faster by the minute, his hands rested on Ian's chest, so he could hold himself up.  
Mickey had missed the feeling of being fucked, he finally had good sex again. And he knew that the guy he had sex with actually wanted to have sex with him. They both wanted it, and both liked it and fuck, it was fantastic. Mickey could forget his little motherfucking cell for a minute, while riding the ginger as if he had never done anything else in his life.

Ian panted and groaned, Mickey knew how to keep quiet, not let one noise escape, whether it was during fucking or masturbating, Ian wasn't used to fuck somewhere no one could find out.  
Mickey quickly pressed a hand down on Ian's mouth, but kept fucking himself on his cock. He leaned down, removed his hand and kissed him again.

It was a sloppy kiss, both panting into each other's mouths, but it made Ian shut up. Gallagher put his hands on mickey's hips moving him up and down, helping him to fuck himself on him.  
"Yes, fuck, Mick", Ian panted lowly. He moved one hand from his hips to his dick, jerking Mickey off while the Milkovich fucked himself on him.  
He was more than satisfied with Ian's performance and his reaction to him here.

Ian leaned up, almost sitting up and flicked his tongue over Mickey's nipple, the Milkovich was leaned over him and inhaled sharply, having a hard time trying to stop a moan.  
Ian lay back down and jerked Mickey's dick, his movements on top of him became sloppier, but he remained his fast pace.

"Fuck, I'm coming", Mickey panted and kissed Ian again, who was close too.  
After a few more thrusts, both came almost at the same time, Mickey coming over Ian's hand and Ian filling the condom inside of Mickey.  
They detached their lips and looked at each other panting for a few seconds.

"Fuck, you're so hot.", Ian whispered and kissed him shortly.  
"Shht, get dressed Gallagher, won't anyone get suspicious that you need that long to walk through this fucking hallway?"  
"It's the nightshift, no one gives a shit, trust me. Even the guys sitting at the security cameras are having a nap. Also, I'm supposed to walk that shit up and down for an hour."  
"You never do that."  
Ian shrugged "It's the night shift. If everyone's sleeping the first time I walk down, they're still gonna be sleeping the next thirty times."

Mickey smiled and climbed down from Gallagher, who quickly took his undershirt to wipe of the cum from his hand and body and then put the rest of the uniform back on.  
"You wanted to complain about your boyfriend", Mickey reminded him quietly while putting his boxers back on, "What is there to complain about?"

"Well, he's not as good in bed as you, for one.", Ian mumbled, "I don't know, he just annoys me the whole time, no matter what he does."  
He fumbled with his buttons in the dark.  
Mickey stood up and ran his hands over Ian's uniform. His hands found the buttons quickly in the dark and he closed his shirt up.  
"Thanks."

"How come, someone who trained for the army for years and really looks like it, ends up here as prison guard?", he whispered and pecked his lips.  
"Well, my boyfriend's an asshole, that's how."  
"Now we're getting to the interesting part, what happened?" 

Ian shrugged.  
"I wanted to join the army, become an officer, since I was a teenager."  
"Weird dream, but okay."  
"Then I got together with Trevor. He didn't want me to join the army. All that, being overseas and probably dying in a desert shit."  
"He's got a point there, doesn't he?"  
"Yeah, I guess. But I can't help to be angry at him. I mean, I'm a prison guard instead of a war hero." 

Mickey shrugged.  
"You as prison guard, are really damn attractive. War is just destructive and innocent people getting killed, it has no heroes. Just idiots trying to justify their actions.", he ruffled his hair and shook his head.  
"So, if you would've been my boyfriend, you would've forced me to stay as well?"

"I'm not the forcing type. Your boyfriend has the right to tell you, he doesn't want you to leave and he has the right to call you stupid for wanting to join the army. But it should be your decision if you stay or go. If your boyfriend stands between you and your dreams and sets an ultimatum? - That's not love. You should decide if blowing your ass off in a desert is more important than being with him and spending a life together."

"Me going to the army wouldn't have meant leaving him."  
"Yeah, it would. You would've left for Afghanistan or some bullshit. One of my wife's colleagues is married to an army-dude. Isn't home most of the year, she has to take care of the three children alone, when he is home he suffers PTSD, and everyday she's afraid she would get the letter that says: _sorry your husband is dead, sincerely a mad country that doesn't care_. That's no life they spend together. They barely know each other anymore."  
"Your wife's colleagues? Didn't you say-"  
"She's a hooker, yeah. Think about that. Now let me sleep." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian couldn't forget Mickey's words. He had been angry at Trevor, because the man couldn't understand that being in the army was Ian's dream. And Trevor had forced him to not enlist, said: "Me or the Army" and Ian had thought, back then, that Trevor was really someone, he couldn't chance losing.

Maybe it was better this way, that he didn't join the army. He just wished, he wouldn't have done it for Trevor. He wished, he would have given up his dream for a new dream and not for some remains of a relationship.  
He always had this goal in his life; joining the army. Now, he had nothing. 

_"When you're in here, Gallagher, you need to have a goal, something that keeps you going every day. I'm gonna see my son growing up, that's what I'm holding on to."_ , Mickey had said to him months ago.  
Ian wondered, what he was holding on to, where was he going with his life, what purpose did it have now? He was a lazy prison guard who fucks one of the inmates.

Worse... he was falling in love with him.  
The whole thing was going on for over half a year, he was falling in love and he was falling hard.  
If there was anything, he looked forward to, anything that made him go to work and all that, it was seeing Mickey. How he secretly flirted with him in ways only he noticed, how he looked at him when no one else was looking, how they sometimes met up in corners, Ian knew weren't within the camera radius, to make out.  
It was risky and dangerous and thrilling. Being with Mickey made him feel alive again.

He wondered... maybe when Mickey was released in a few years they could be together... maybe that could be his new dream, his goal to hold on to.

This night he walked down between the cells again until he reached Mickey's.  
The Milkovich stood at the bars again, waiting patiently.  
Gallagher quickly opened the gate and slipped into the cell.

"Finally, Army", Mickey whispered and kissed him, Ian wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him back. Mickey pulled him to the prison bed already.  
"Wait, Mick, wait a moment."  
Mickey looked up at him confused.  
"What is it?"

"Just...", he sat down next to him on the bed.  
"Spit it out. Is it your boyfriend? You could've told me that you don't want me anymore from out there."  
"No, god, I don't care about Trevor. I was just... thinking about your wife the other day."  
"My wife?", Mickey asked confused. 

"Yeah... you said, it's just some arrangement, right? There are no feelings or anything?"  
Mickey scoffed, "In case you didn't notice, Gallagher, I'm gay. I married her because my dad is a homophobic piece of shit and I needed to marry a woman to get him off my ass."  
"So, no feelings?"

"She's my best friend.", Mickey shrugged, "She and Kevin, the owner of the bar the Rub'n'Tug she works in is above. He and I co-own the Rub'n'Tug. My girls, his space. Long story."  
"So, you're a pimp, actually?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Accidental pimp. But Svet and Kevin are my best friends. So, do I have feelings for Svetlana? Yeah of course. No romantic feelings, no sexual feelings, but she is one of the most important people in my life and the mother of my son – who is, just to clarify, _the_ most important person in my life."

Ian smiled.  
"You're a good dad and a good person, you don't deserve to be locked up in here."  
"I agree. But it's only four more years, two months and seventeen days and I'm out of here. Even less with overcrowding and good behaviour. Still, why are you asking about Svet suddenly?"  
Ian shrugged, "I kind of... I think I'm falling in love with you", he mumbled and he was glad it was so dark they couldn't see each other, "If you would have any feelings for that woman, I would at least know for sure that there's not gonna be any-"  
Mickey shut him up quickly by kissing him on the mouth, catching Gallagher by surprise.

He straddled his legs, sitting on him, legs wrapped around his hips.  
"Wow, what was that for?", he whispered when Mickey pulled back slowly after some minutes.  
"Falling for the bad guy, huh? Maybe I'm falling for the prison guard if I'd know what the fucking deal with his boyfriend is.", they were close and looked each other deeply into their eyes.  
"You are?", Ian breathed and couldn't help but to smile relieved, "I have no feelings left for Trevor, I'm... I'm actually just with him, so no one would get suspicious and catch on to you and me. And because we share an apartment and I can't pay for it on my own."

Mickey chuckled.  
"You think... you think we could be together once you got out?"  
"We'll see about that later. Depends on how long it takes until you notice fucking the criminal isn't as hot outside as it is in here."  
"You being a criminal isn't what makes me come back here every time, and it's not what makes me think about you the whole time."  
Mickey smiled and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A month later.  
**

Ian left the prison and walked up to his car. Near his car, someone was waiting for him. A woman with brown hair and a toddler on her hand, she was smoking, blowing the smoke away from the child.  
Ian recognised her, if he wasn't wrong... this was Mickey's wife. 

"Hey, carrot boy", she called, Ian looked around, he was the only one out here, so he walked up to her, "You Gallagher? Ian?"  
"Uh, yeah... you're Mickey's wife, right? Svetlana?"  
She looked him up and down.  
"You're husband's new boyfriend. He told me.", she said in her thick accent.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"He didn't use the word, but he talks about you." 

"Oh... so... are you telling me to back off from your husband or..."  
She chuckled, "No. Mikhailo is my friend, I care about him. Don't want him hurt."  
"I wouldn't hurt him."  
"You got boyfriend at home?"  
"Yeah... but I'll end that soon."  
"How soon?"  
"What?"  
"How soon? What are you waiting for?"

Ian cleared his throat, "Well, If I'd just break up with him out of the blue, he could get suspicious, think I have a new one. And knowing that I'm pretty much only at home or here, he would think, I have an affair with an inmate. If someone finds out about me and Mickey, they will transfer me or fire me."  
"And you don't want that because you want to be with him?"  
"Yeah."

She nodded, "Good enough answer. Smart boy. I like you."  
"Okay... I guess, that's good for me, huh?"  
"Better than me not liking you."  
Ian smiled and nodded.

"You love him?", she asked suddenly.  
Ian stared at her.  
"Uhm... yeah. Yeah, I do, I guess."  
"You do or you guess?"  
"I do.", he srugged.  
"Good, good... he loves you, you know? Told me, fell in love with you. New for him, never was in love before. If you hurt him, I'll find you and I stab you in the heart with screwdriver and I watch you bleed until you die.", she looked him in the eyes and Ian swallowed hard. He nodded hastily.

"So, you make sure, nothing happens to him inside? Have eye on him, keep him safe. We need him out and back okay."  
Ian looked down at the child on her hand. Mickey had told him a few weeks ago, that it had been his son's third birthday and how bad he had felt for not being able to celebrate with him.  
Svetlana threw the cigarette to the ground and put it out with her shoe, then she picked the toddler back up and sat him on her hip.

"He's cute", Ian mumbled, "I make sure nothing happens to Mickey. I promise, I do what I can."  
"Good, you're good man."  
"Good enough for your husband, in your opinion?"  
"Barely. But yes. We need to get home. Bus is not waiting."  
"Hey, uhm, I could give you a ride home if you want. I mean, I don't have a baby seat, but you could keep him in your lap?"  
She eyed him for a moment, then she shrugged.  
"Okay. But it's southside."  
"I know, I'm from the southside too, originally."  
She scoffed, "No wonder you fall in love with prisoner husband.", she shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and Ian have been going on for a year. It was a miracle to Ian, how the prisoner who one night jerked him off through the metal bars of his cell, wormed his way into his heart and became the man he loved and wanted to spend his life with.

He stood in the prison yard, watching the inmates working out, playing chess or basketball, talking and whatnot.  
Suddenly one of his bosses came through the doors.  
"Milkovich", he yelled over the yard.

Ian raised his eyebrows and watched the situation.  
"Officer Gallagher is it, right?", he asked him.  
"Yes, sir."  
"You escort Mr Milkovich to my office, for safety reasons."

Mickey reached them.  
"What's up?"  
The boss shot Ian a look and turned around to leave, Ian nudged Mickey to follow him.

"What's going on?", Mickey whispered.  
Ian shrugged, he had no idea, but he had a bad feeling about this. Did someone find out and snitch? Weren't they careful enough and woke one of the inmates up during fucking the other night? Or was this just about Mickey and Ian being there was coincidence?

They reached the office and Mickey had to sit down across from the officer.  
"Mr Milkovich... I'm very sorry, but I have to inform you, that your wife, Svetlana Milkovich, was found dead yesterday afternoon."  
Mickey stared at him. Ian could almost see his whole word shattering in front of his eyes.  
"What?", he asked with a broken voice.

"The police investigates but so far, they assume it was an accident, a hit and run."  
"What about my son?", he choked out.  
"They put him into foster care. When you get released, you can try to regain custody."  
"I'm not gonna see him until then?"  
"The state will try to find foster parents and maybe they will be willing to bring the child over once in a while. But I wouldn't count on it. I am very sorry. Please, accept my condolences."

"Condolences?", he breathed and scoffed, he rubbed his palms over his face, "My wife is dead!", he yelled.  
Ian flinched at how broken the Milkovich sounded.  
"Mr Gallagher, please escort Mr Milkovich back to his cell. He can cool down until it's time for dinner."

Ian nudged his shoulder, Mickey only pushed him away and got up, leaving the office.  
Ian stayed close behind him.  
"Mickey, I'm so sorry", he whispered, but Mickey only walked faster and pushed him away.

Later at dinner, Mickey sat alone on a table and aggressively ate his food. Ian stood a few feet away, watching the man.  
"Hey, Milkovich, heard that with your wife.", one of the inmates said, two sat down at Mickey's table.  
"It's a tragic, she was really something. Whenever she visited you, I jerked off to the picture of her tits in my head at night", one chuckled.  
"I get out next year, I had hoped to be able to pay her a visit and finally get a taste of her, she was a hooker, right?", another grinned dirtily.

Ian knew what would happen before Mickey even started to move but he wouldn't bother to stop him for the first few seconds.  
Mickey rammed the plastic fork into the guys stomach and punched him in the face, then he lunged over the table to punch the other one as well.

Ian ran over, so did a few other guards to pull them apart.  
The ginger pulled Mickey's arms back, not caring that the angry Milkovich also hit him in the process of trying to get his arms free again.  
"Fucking stop, if you kill them, you will only have to stay longer in this shithole!", Ian hissed, and Mickey actually stopped. But he needed to be destructive right now, he needed to break something, throw something, scream it out.  
Ian held his wrists, roughly, but gently brushed one finger over the sensitive skin on his wrist, trying to somehow soothe him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They put Mickey into a solitary cell away form the others.  
Ian was the guard assigned to watch him.  
"Now you have to stay in here for two weeks, was it worth it at least?"  
"Yeah", Mickey mumbled, sitting on the bed.

"Mick... I'm so sorry. I know, she was your best friend."  
Mickey nodded.  
"Do you know what the worst part is? My mom died when I was a kid. My dad way always in prison. I always hoped... I'd be a better parent, give my kid a better life. He's fucking three years old, his mommy died, and his dad isn't even there to comfort him!", he rubbed his hand over his face.

Ian wished he could hug him, he wanted to hug him and kiss him and make him feel better, but he didn't even know how.

"I can... I can try to find out where they put your son. Have an eye on him, make sure he's okay. Maybe I can even try to convince them to bring him for visits."  
Mickey looked up at him, he seemed to think about something really hard. He got up and walked towards the bars to Ian.

"You love me, right?"  
"Yeah."  
Mickey looked him in the eyes, "Then get me out of here." 

"What?"  
"I can't wait four years, Gallagher. My son won't even know who I am anymore! And if I know one thing about the foster care system here, then that it's a pile of shit! Whenever they placed us in foster homes back then, my sister came back more traumatised than she already was. I'm not letting anyone lie their hands on my kid. I need to get out of here."

Ian pressed his lips together.  
"You said... you said you wouldn't seduce me to use me to get out of here."  
"Gallagher, fucking focus! That's not what is happening here. You hear me? I need to get to my son. I love you, I do, and if you love me too, you'll help me."  
"Mickey this is crazy! Let's say you bust out and get your son, what then, huh?"  
"Heading down to Mexico. I get the child, then just cash, new IDs and over the border. Hey", he put his hand through the bars to touch Ian's arm, "You can come with us, if you want. But I need to do this."

"I..."  
"Ian, either you help me, or you don't. But I will break out and if you don't help me, I don't ever want to hear from you again. Is that clear?"  
"I thought you are against ultimatums."  
"I am against ultimatums. But I told you, Yevgeny is the most important person in my life. And I need to know, if you're with me or not."

Ian looked down to Mickey's hand wrapped wound his wrist.  
He looked so sad and lost, he was desperate to keep his son safe, Ian couldn't let him down.  
He probably hesitated too long, Mickey let go of his wrist.  
"Alright", he quickly said, "What do I have to do?"

Mickey smiled at him relived.  
"Okay, listen carefully. Svet once told me, she had an emergency plan mapped out. In case something like this happened. In the southside there is this bar, The Alibi Room, run by Kevin Ball."  
"Your best friend and co-pimp, right?"  
"Yeah. You go to him and say, it's important, it's about Mickey Milkovich. You tell him who you are, he's gonna ask you to prove it."  
"How am I supposed to prove it?"  
"You know about the tattoo."  
"Which tattoo?", he asked confused.

Mickey unbuttoned the first buttons of his overall and pulled his shirt away. On his chest, above his heart was a small, professional looking tattoo _,_ the letter Y, for Yevgeny.  
"He has a similar tattoo, the letters V, G and A. Veronica, Gemma and Amy. His wife and kids. You give him that information, you got his trust. Then you ask him for the emergency plan and how we bust me out of here. I can come up with a plan on my own, but Svetlana was smart, it's possible she already had a full blown busting out plan with Kevin. You need to find out. Okay?"

Ian nodded.  
"Okay. I've never seen that tattoo before."  
"Because we only fuck when it's dark, firecrotch."  
Ian smiled at him.  
"Can I really come with you?"  
Mickey nodded, "If we really have to leave the country, I would ask you to come with us. I want you to be with me. But I'm not expecting you to leave your whole life behind because of me and Yevy."  
"The only good thing in my life right now, is you. I'll come with you. And I talk to Kevin right after I'm off work."

Mickey smiled.  
"I love you, Army."  
"I love you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian walked into the bar.  
People talked and drank, Ian made his way to the bar. There was a black woman talking to guests.  
"Hey, sweet cheeks, what can I get you."  
"Uhm, I'm looking for Kevin. Kevin Ball?"  
"Kevin? What do you want from Kevin? Do I know you?"  
"Uhm, it's about Mickey Milkovich?"

She raised her eyebrows.  
"Mickey sent you?", Ian nodded, "Babe!", the woman called through the bar.  
A few seconds later a tall man arrived, carrying something heavy.  
"What is it, V?"  
"That boy wants to talk to you. About Mickey."

Kevin eyed him.  
"What's your name?"  
"Ian Gallagher. Are you Kevin?"  
"Yeah, come with me."

Ian followed Kevin through a door and upstairs into a room. Bedsheets were hung up to separate the wall.  
"So, who are you exactly?"  
"I'm a guard at the prison Mickey's in. And I'm his boyfriend."  
"His boyfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"How the fuck should I know if you're actually his boyfriend and not just someone who wants to dig up dirt on him?"

Ian swallowed.  
"Uhm, I'm supposed to tell you about the tattoos. He has ha Y for Yevgeny tattooed on his chest. You the letters V, G and A, for your wife and kids."  
Kevin raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
"Okay, alright, I believe you. So, this is our Rub'n'Tug. Closed today, after what happened to Svet. Does he know?"

Ian nodded, "He's very upset, had a fight during dinner. Worry's about his son, because he's in foster care now."  
"I kept track on Yevgeny, I know where they placed him. Why did Mickey sent you?"  
"He thinks, Svetlana had some kind of emergency plan. He wants to bust out of prison with my help, get Yevgeny and drive off to Mexico."

"Svetlana had a kind of plan, yeah. It's at my house. If you somehow get him out of the joint, we have everything he needs for a new life. ID, cash, clothes, it's all there and ready."  
"Okay... okay...", he nodded, he had to come up with a plan how to get Mickey out of prison now.  
"Hey, boy, do you have a plan to bust him out?"  
"No. Not yet, I'll think of something."  
"Okay, just know that you can count on my help in this. Svetlana and Mickey are my best friends and their son is very dear to me."  
Ian nodded, "Thank you."

"Are you really his boyfriend?"  
"Yes. I even passed the good-enough-test by Svetlana."  
Kevin smiled, "Then you have to a good guy. Mickey's lucky to have you."  
Ian smiled, "I remind him on that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had to wait until Mickey was allowed back in his old cell.  
Ian was on night duty again. He walked down between the cells until he met Mickey.  
"Those fuckers put a new guy in my cell, did you know about that?", he whispered.  
"No, Shit. You sure he's out?"  
"As sure as I can be without knocking him out myself."

"Alright, listen, you have to lie low for a while. Everyone knows that you're on edge because of Svetlana and the kid. They probably expect you to try something. We have to wait a month or two, in the meantime, Kevin and I gonna perfectionate the plan to get you out of here."  
"Okay", he whispered and stuck his hand through the bars, Ian took his hand in his.

"They placed Yevgeny in a house, two parents, two older kids, still southside but because he's so small they probably placed him in a home with people that actually want kids. We've got their working schedules down and there seems to be no complicated alarm system, he sleeps in the first story with one of the other kids. Getting him out of there should be easy"

Mickey smiled into the darkness.  
"Thank you."  
"It's okay, Mick. We'll make it, I promise. Good night."  
"Good night, firecrotch"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later, Mickey was on edge, it's been the longest he had ever been without seeing his kid. The plan stood by now.  
Kevin sat in his truck outside. They used a night Ian was not on night shift. So, they wouldn't immediately jump to the conclusion that he was the one busting him out. Instead a friend of his was on duty.

He paid him a few hundred bucks to bring him in. Ian was wearing his uniform, walking through the halls next to his friend unrecognised.  
"Alright, you got twenty minutes to get in, get him dressed and get out until someone gets suspicious. And Gallagher, I didn't see you and we don't know each other."  
"Okay, thank you so much."

Ian quickly walked down the hallway to Mickey's cell, Mickey got up and walked up to the bars.  
Ian handed him a little bottle through the bars.  
Mickey screwed it open, climbed up his cellmates' bed and put some drops of the liquid into his mouth.  
In case the guy didn't actually already sleep, he would now, and he surely wouldn't wake up for a couple hours.

Ian handed him new clothes through the bars, a uniform like his own.  
Mickey changed quickly and made a pile under his blankets, making it look like he was still lying there.  
Ian unlocked the door and let him out quickly, he shut the gate again and they started walking down the hall.  
"Try to walk like a cop not like a thug", Ian whispered.  
"I'm not walking like a thug!"  
"Yes, you are, drop it. Now quick, my friend is only distracting the camera dude for twenty minutes."

"So, what, we're just gonna walk through the front door?"  
"I called my sister, she's gonna distract the guy at the front desk, it's his second shift in a row, he can't concentrate on two things at a time."  
"Your sister?"  
"They already met once at a work party event thing, he has a crush on her, and she acts like she came by to see him."  
"Damn, Gallagher, you make me want to bang you in Kevin's truck."  
Ian chuckled.

They reached the door, Ian used a colleague's ID to get in and out the building earlier, he had stolen it a day before.  
They got closer to the door, there was Fiona talking to three guys at a time, flirting obviously. No one saw the two men slipping out of the building.

"Don't walk any faster, in case someone sees us, stay normal. Kevin's truck is over there."  
They walked calmly over to the truck. Kevin saw them and started the car.  
Mickey and Ian reached him, opened the door and jumped in. 

"Hey, Mick, it's good to see you man!"  
"Good to see you too, Kev, good to see you too", Mickey sighed.  
"Okay, get in the back, lie low, just in case someone noticed something", Kevin smiled, and Mickey climbed behind the seats, but then he quickly leaned towards Ian again, put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a longing kiss. Due to Mickey's new cellmate they hadn't been able to do anything like that for the last weeks and Mickey was desperate for a kiss, so was Ian.

"So, what's the plan?", he asked when Kevin started driving.  
"I drive you to my house, there is everything you need for your way to Mexico. Then you just have to highjack a car and Ian gets you to the house they keep Yevgeny in. You get Yevgeny and you leave the state. You should change cars a few times along the way."

They reached Kevin's house and got inside.  
Veronica walked up to them quickly and hugged Mickey.  
"I never thought I'd miss your thug ass, Mick.", she sighed.  
Kevin in the mean time got a suit case out of a hiding spot.

"Alright, we got ID's, passports, cash. Listen, so no one would get suspicious when you're at the border, I have two ID's for you. One you will always use from now on, and one to get you over the border, it says you're a chick."  
"A chick?"  
"Wig, dresses it's all there", Veronica announced, "It was Svet's idea. They will look for a guy like you on the border, not for a normal, white straight family leaving for vacation. Ian, you gotta die your hair, in case they find out you worked with him."  
"What, now?"  
"You want to do it on the road?", she gave him a look.  
"What, no, hey, that's my ginger hair", Mickey complained.

"Mickey, that's not the right moment to play cute crushing teenager, it's not permanent. Come on, Ian, I help you with that."  
Ian sighed and followed her upstairs to the bathroom.

Mickey sighed and flopped down on the couch.  
Kevin sat next to him and gave him a beer.  
"How are you holding up, kid?"  
"I'm alright."  
"I'm sorry about Svet."

Mickey nodded and bit his bottom lip.  
"We got her ashes here. Wanted to place them in the Alibi as remembrance, but you can take her with you, if you want."  
Mickey shook his head, "No... no, place her with the vodka. She would've liked that", Mickey smiled sadly.

"You got yourself a good man there, Mick. Not everybody would just risk his job and freedom to bust you out of prison, kidnap your child and go to Mexico with the both of you to start a new life."  
Mickey really smiled this time, "Yeah, he's special. I just hope, Yevy will like him."  
"Oh, he will, trust me. He's good with kids."  
Mickey raised an eyebrow at him.  
"While we planned all this, he spent a decent amount of time here, the twins love him."

Mickey grinned, "Yeah, he got three younger siblings, it's probably that.", he stared down at his beer, "When I first met Svetlana, I hated her. I wished she would just disappear."  
"I know, that's only natural, your dad forced you to marry her, of course you didn't like her."  
"Yeah... but now she's gone and the second I heard it, it felt like the end of the world. I don't know how Yevy will take all this change at once."  
"I'm sure, he's just gonna be glad, that his dad will be back."  
Mickey smiled, "I promised him to give all the sweets and candy he wants when I get out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over half an hour later, Veronica and Ian came back down.  
Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked from Ian to Veronica.  
"You said, it's not permanent, right?"  
Ian rolled his eyes, "I know, it looks hideous, wasn't my idea, get over it."  
"In a few weeks it will be washed out and you have your ginger back, or you can just buzz your hair after this."  
Mickey walked over to him and ran his hand through Ian's black hair.

"Well, it will do. Come, let's go."  
They said good bye to Kev and V and thanked them for their help. They took the emergency suitcase, Ian's bag he had brought from his apartment earlier and a car seat for Yevgeny and left the house. A few streets further down, They quickly stole a car and drove off.

"I feel like I didn't thank you enough yet, for doing all this.", Mickey mumbled.  
"You thanked me enough, really, I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to be with your son and free. No more thank-you's. Alright?"  
"Are you sure you want to come with us? You got your whole family here."  
"They will understand."  
"What about your boyfriend."

Ian chuckled, "Can we stop calling him my boyfriend now? I'm leaving him in this moment. I sent him away for the night, to party with some friends. When he comes back tomorrow morning, I'll be already gone. If it's so important to you, I can send the break-up-SMS as soon as we're over the border. You're my boyfriend now", Ian smiled at him.  
Mickey smiled back, "Get your fucking eyes on the road man, we ain't got time for some accident shit."

Ian looked back on the road, Mickey grinned dirtily and suddenly put his hand on Ian's crotch, palming him through his jeans.  
"Fuck, Mick!"  
Mickey only chuckled and opened Ian's pants, getting his cock out and pumping it a few times.  
"Mick, what are you doing, how am I supposed to concentrate on driving like that?"  
"I believe in you", he shrugged and leaned down to wrap his lips around him.

"Fuck", Ian moaned and put one hand from the stirring wheel into Mickey's hair.  
Mickey sucked him off and Ian was glad the streets were mostly deserted.  
He eventually stopped in front of a house, Mickey still bobbed his head up and down, sucking his cock, twirling his tongue around the tip, he used one hand to massage his balls at the same time.  
Ian came only a few minutes later, shooting his load down Mickey's throat, moaning loudly.

Mickey sat back up and wiped his arm across his mouth grinning.  
"It's good to finally hear, how much you like that"  
Ian panted and shook his head laughing.  
"Is that the house?", Mickey asked, looking out of the window.  
Ian pulled a bag with Baby stuff they got from Kev and V too to him and got some baby wipes out, so Mickey could clean up properly.  
"We don't you to have cum anywhere when you get your son back right?"

Mickey grinned and attacked Ian with a desperate kiss.  
"You make so happy", he whispered, he was more than excited to see his son again.  
"Okay, calm down, Mick. You sit in the driver's seat, I'll go in."  
"You go in?"  
"I watched the house; I know where to go and all that. You wait in the car, I get the kid, then you drive off until we're out of the city. We're kidnapping a child here, they're gonna call an Amber alert and all that on us."  
"We don't kidnap a child. He's my child, he belongs with me."  
"Just saying, we need to be extra careful. I'll be right back.", he kissed him again before getting out of the car and slowly approaching the house.

Mickey climbed on the driver's seat; the car was still running.  
Ian looked around, no one seemed to be out or at the windows, he quickly leaned down and picked the lock to the house.

The door opened and he got his phone out, putting the flashlight on.  
He found the stairs quickly and walked upstairs.  
He tried to make out where the room must be, Yevgeny was in, he knew which window it was from outside.  
He licked his lips and tried one of the possible doors. It opened with a creaking sound, but no one seemed to wake up due to it.

Ian was lucky, in the room was a bed with a sleeping child and a toddler bed, he walked over.  
The three year old was sound asleep, he quickly checked if it was really Yevgeny, making him stir in his sleep when he put the lamp to his face.

"Alright, big guy.", he whispered, shut the flashlight off, put his phone away and took Yevgeny out of his bed. He looked around, in the bed also lay a stuffed teddy bear, he took him with him and quickly made his way out of the room. He needed to move slowly and quietly, since he couldn't really see all that much anymore. Yevgeny stirred in his sleep again, Ian rubbed his back and finally made it to the main door.

He held the toddler close and ran to the car, as soon as he was in, Mickey started driving.  
"Did someone see you?"  
"No, they were all asleep."  
Mickey smiled and gently stroked over his sleeping son's cheek.

Just outside the city, he pulled over and they finally stopped for the first real time since they got Mickey out of his cell today.  
The Milkovich leaned over and kissed Ian, calmer this time. They had made the first step, they made it. They were all here, all three, and safe, for now.

Yevgeny woke up slowly.  
The poor boy woke up in a completely unknown environment, not where he was fallen asleep, and a stranger held him in his arms. He started to cry hysterically almost immediately.  
Mickey and Ian pulled away and Ian handed the child over. 

"Hey, Yevy, calm down, hey, it's okay, it's me. Daddy is here."  
Yevgeny sniffled and opened his eyes properly, looking up at the man who held him.  
"Hey, big guy. It's so good to see you again."  
"Daddy!", the child threw himself at his father, burying his small face in his shirt.

"I missed you daddy"  
"I missed you too, Yevy, I missed you so much."  
"They didn't bring me to the prison to see you. I wanted to see you", he said helplessly, almost starting to cry again.  
"It's okay. Now I'm here. And you know what? We're going on vacation."

"Vacation?"  
"Yeah, we go to another country, to the beach. You want to see the beach?"  
Yevy nodded and rubbed his eyes.  
"Will Mommy come there too?"  
Mickey's eyes saddened.  
"Uncle Kevin said, Mommy is in heaven and she is not coming back. But the other people said, you will not come back, and you came back. Can mommy come back too?"

Mickey swallowed.  
"I'm sorry, Yevy. Mommy won't come back. But I won't ever leave you again, okay? I promise."  
Yevgeny looked at him sadly but nodded, then he turned his face to Ian.  
"Who is that?"  
"That's Ian. He will come with us on vacation. He helped me getting out of prison and getting back to you."  
"You brought daddy back?", he asked Ian, Ian nodded smiling, Yevgeny smiled, "Thank you."  
"He's gonna stay with us for a while. He's daddy's boyfriend."

"Oh, like Nika was mommy's girlfriend?"  
Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey.  
"Yeah, kind of like that. How about we put you in your car seat and buy you some candy, okay?"  
"Okay"

Mickey smiled and got out of the car. He walked around it and put Yevgeny into the car seat, Ian got out of the car as well.  
"Nika?", he asked when Mickey closed Yev's car door.  
"Svet's girlfriend. What, did you expect her to stay alone with the kid? I also have a boyfriend, so.", he shrugged.  
Ian grinned and pecked his lips before getting back into the car.  
"I drive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were just before the border.  
Ian was sporting the black hair, Mickey wore a flowery dress, leggings and high heeled boots.  
"Your legs look really good in that outfit.", Ian commented, "You're confusing my sexuality, stop it."  
Mickey flipped him off and clipped some earrings on.  
"I can't believe you put my kid in a dress, by the way."

When Trevor had noticed Ian being gone, he had called Ian a thousand times and sent a dozen texts. Then apparently the police showed up at his house, looking for Ian, because they guessed he helped an inmate to escape.  
Trevor's texts became angrier at that.  
"What the fuck Ian! Did you fucking kidnap a baby too? They put up Amber Alert! Fuck's going on with you? All that for a fucking criminal? You're fucking insane!", was one of the last texts Ian had read.  
"I break up with you.", was the last message Ian had sent before smashing his phone. Now, they couldn't locate them anymore and hopefully wouldn't be able to restore data that led to Kevin and Veronica.

"They put up an Amber alert, Mick. They're looking for a little boy, if he looks like a girl, they won't even bat an eye, that's why we put you into a dress as well."  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"How are you holding up Yevy?"  
"I look like Gemma and Amy", he mumbled.  
"It's Amy's dress.", Ian explained.

"Okay, Yevy, listen, you are a smart boy, right?", Mickey crouched down next to him, by the car, "So we can go on vacation, we need to play a game. We play, that we are different people, okay? You see the barrier there? From now on until we're behind the barrier I'm not daddy, you call me mommy, alright?"  
Yevy looked confused.  
"But you are not mommy."  
"But I need you to play I am, okay? I promise you get all the candy you want. Maybe you don't even have to say anything, but If they ask you, I'm your mommy, okay?"  
Yevy nodded.  
"Is Ian my daddy then?"  
Mickey looked up at his boyfriend and back to his son, "Yeah, you call Ian daddy. Okay."

Mickey got up and closed Yevy's door.  
"If they stop us, I'm still Mickey. Chicks are called Mickey, right?"  
"Yeah.", Ian smiled, "Just one question – will you allow me to fuck you in those leggings? With the shoes on, preferably."

"Dude...", he looked at him a bit speechless.  
"What? You got really nice legs, especially in those", he grinned and looked his boyfriend up and down.  
Somehow was the way Ian said that, turning Mickey on.  
"Alright, when we figured out a place to stay, and maybe not in a car with my son in a dress on the backseat."  
"Sex in cars is hot though."  
"Ian-"  
"Yeah, alright", he chuckled, "Put the wig on and we go, sexy boy.", he spanked his ass.

Mickey just shook his head and sat down in the car.  
He took the wig and put it on, Ian sat in the driver's seat and quickly helped him to adjust the thing.  
"And?"  
"You look like a classy lady, who made her gay hairdresser angry with her."  
"I slept with his boyfriend", he grinned and put the seat belt on.

Ian chuckled and started driving. They were nervous as hell, but the border guys didn't even bat an eye at them. They were concentrating on a ginger man, a man with black hair and a little boy.  
Ian drove over the boarder and just kept driving and driving until he finally felt like being far away enough from the US to pull over. He grinned at Mickey, who looked more than relieved, and he quickly leaned over and pulled Mickey into a long kiss, during which he pulled the wig off of his boyfriend's head.

"Way better", he mumbled and ran a hand through Mickey's hair, grinning.  
"Are you now daddy again?"  
"Yeah, Yevy. And now we can get you out of that dress."  
"Wait, not yet. Just in case we have to play straight normal family again. We should wait with the act until we have a place to stay. Police could always start working with Mexican police."  
"Because of a fugitive drug-dealer pimp and a gay prison guard?"  
"What if? We should avoid hotels and public places."

"Okay, alright. Svetlana had something in her emergency suitcase. A contact info for a guy who can give you apartments, I think. We'll find a place to live and then I can finally wear my own clothes again. And you lose that weird hair colour!"  
Ian grinned and kissed him again. 


End file.
